The Kiss
by JulieTelrats7380
Summary: Lucy wonders why Natsu actually agreed to kiss her, and why was be acting like this? Or is she just imagining it? What's going on!


**A/N: I loved the new special! But I hated Mashima for trolling us with yet another "almost-kiss". I realise it's for story development, but why? It's really frustrating! Anyway, enough with my rambling, enjoy the story and please R&R.**

* * *

**The Kiss**

* * *

_Dear Mama,_

_How are you up there? I'm doing fine. We just had a very fun day with Asuka-chan today. Natsu had a shooting match with her and he lost. So he had listen to whatever she said for the rest of the day. We took her to the park. It was really fun. Asuka is so cute! She wanted to do jobs and then she used the money to buy Alzack and Bisca her memento back. Some bandits ran into us, but it was fine. After all, he was there._

_Asuka-chan said something today, Mama. She asked if Natsu and I kiss the way her parents do. I was so embarrassed, my face probably looked like Erza's strawberries. Then, she even ordered Natsu to do it! He actually agreed! I put up Happy as a shield again, but... What should I do, Mama? I really do like, no, I love him. I mean, he's destructive, guts motion-sickness quicker than wind, eats like a pig and he invades my personal space. But he's also really sweet, caring, has a hero complex and really loves his nakama. He actually lost on purpose today so that Asuka-chan would be happy and he shot down the bandits but let her believe she was the one who did. He was so sweet to make her happy like that. These are the reasons why I love him so much, even his bad sides._

_But, do you think he loves me? So far, the only type of love I think he knows is the platonic nakama love. I know he had something with Lissana in the past, but what if he hasn't gotten over losing her, what if he hasn't gotten over her? I really like Lissana, but the thought of her and Natsu together... I can't handle it. What if he doesn't love me as more than a friend. It's true that he agreed to kissing me, but only because he had a promise with Asuka-chan. I don't know what to do, it hurts to think about him but I can't stop thinking about him. I can't stay away from him for too long but I can't stand being near him either. I must be going crazy!_

_I know I'm making you worry a lot, but don't you worry. He takes good care of me, all of Fairy Tail does. I'll be fine sooner or later. So, don't worry about me too much. I will be fine. I just miss you and Papa a lot. Take care and tell him I said hi._

_Love,_

_Lucy._

Lucy folds the letter and carefully puts it in with the others when she hears her windows creaking. _He's here._ She looks towards her bed to find Natsu climbing unto it, the blue exceed nowhere to be seen.

"Yo, Luce!" he says cheerily.

"Don't dirty my bed!" she shrieks. She notices one less soul and asks, "Where's Happy?"

"He went to visit Wendy and Carla. Something about healing his ruined lips."

Lucy remembers herself putting Happy between them. "Poor Happy," she says.

"Well, it's kinda your fault, you should'a just kissed me."

Lucy's face heats up. What is he suggesting? And, is he pouting? She turns a 100 different shades of red that would put Jellal's blushing to shame. He must've realised what he just said too, 'cause he turned a bit pink as well. They both stare at the floor, cheeks red, till he decides to break the silence.

"Do you like someone else?" he asks.

Lucy's shocked again. What is going on? Natsu never asks things like this!

"What, no!" she panics, "Why would you think that?"

"No reason to go all weird, I'm just asking," he pouts.

"I'm not weird!"

"Jeez," he sighs, "I'm just asking. You didn't wanna do it so I thought... Anyway, I better get going. Gotta pick Happy up from Fairy Hills' gates. I'll see you tomorrow."

Huh? Normally he'd beg her to let him stay he night. What's happening? Lucy walks over and sits on her bed as Natsu climbs onto the window sills. She's still a bit dazy from his behaviour when Natsu calls her.

"Hey Luce," he says, "Can I ask you something? Close your eyes."

Lucy wonders what he's up to, but obliges. She feels him walk over her bed towards her. Next thing she knows, something warm presses against her lips. Her eyes shoot open only to see him already climbing out of the window.

"Sorry 'bout that," he says with a smirk, "But Asuka ordered it."

Lucy crawls over to the window and smiles as she watches him run to the direction of the guild. Maybe he did feel something. Or maybe it was only because of Asuka's order. She touches her lips. Whatever's the case, she's not complaining.

**The End**


End file.
